Te quiero recordar
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: *Establecido en el capitulo trece, temporada seis, "Moviendo Cadenas"*. House se golpeó más fuerte en la cabeza cuando intento levantarse de la tina y el pasamano se salió. Ahora sufre amnesia… ¿Podrá Wilson lograr que lo recuerde?.
1. Chapter 1

"**Te quiero recordar"**

* * *

**Resumen:** *Establecido en el capitulo trece, temporada seis, "Moviendo Cadenas"*. House se golpeó más fuerte en la cabeza cuando intento levantarse de la tina y el pasamano se salió. Ahora sufre amnesia… ¿Podrá Wilson lograr que lo recuerde?.

**Disclaimer: **House M.D no me pertenece, si fuese mío… ¡Reinaría el Hilson!

* * *

**Capitulo 1**: El accidente.

Estaba sentado en la bañera de Wilson, si bien el oncólogo le había prohibido bañarse ahí, para él era más sencillo. Sentía el agua tibia relajar su cuerpo y sobre todo aminorar el dolor en su muslo.

Sus pensamientos iban hacía su relación con Wilson…y no podía evitar sentir una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Por más que lo deseara nunca podría tener nada más que amistad con el oncólogo, pero su maldito corazón había escogido, había escogido a Wilson. No podía hacer nada para evitarlo, se había metido en la mente que quería a Cuddy, pero no había sido cierto.

Ahora ahí estaban, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez… era una completa cursilería, pero verdadera.

Se levantó y se sujetó del pasamanos, que había instalado ahí para él, pero sintió como la barra de metal se desprendía del muro y él caía nuevamente hacía la bañera. Lo último que sintió fue como algo frio lo golpeaba en la cabeza.

(…)

-House…-Llamó Wilson cuando entró al departamento, el cual estaba con todas la luces apagadas.-¿Estas en casa?...-Se soltó la corbata y camino en dirección a su cuarto, debía cambiarse la ropa. Entró a la habitación y vio como la luz de su baño estaba encendida.

Sin miramientos comenzó a caminar hacía el baño, ¡le había dicho a House que no lo quería en su baño!... pero no es que le molestara compartir el baño con House, de hecho siempre terminaba compartiendo todo con el médico mayor, su comida, su casa… en fin.

La razón de porque le molestaba ese hecho era porque veía desnudo a House, bien eso podría ser normal entre hombres, pero el gran problema era que él amaba a House, pero sabía perfectamente que no tendría ninguna oportunidad con el médico mayor, es decir, hace pocos días House seguía lamentándose por lo de Cuddy…

-House te dije que…-Cerró la boca al ver como una mano estaba colgando, a un lado de la bañera, inerte. Rápidamente fue al lado de la bañera y lo que vio simplemente lo impacto. House esta flotando en la bañera, la cual tenía agua mezclada con la sangre que salía de una herida en la cabeza que tenía el hombre, y a su lado estaba el pasamano.-Mierda…

Con cuidado cogió al hombre de los hombros y lo enderezo. Dios, debía sacarlo rápidamente de ahí y parar la sangre. Como pudo sacó a House de la bañera, con el máximo cuidado posible, y lo llevó hasta su cama. Le dejó tendido ahí, ya le daba igual si las mantas se mojaban o se ensuciaban con sangre, lo principal era House.

Fue a buscar un paño y comenzó a limpiar la herida. Veía, frustrado, como el paño blanco iba obteniendo un color carmesí. Limpió la herida hasta que esta dejó de sangrar, lo cual hizo que el oncólogo soltara un suspiro de alivio. Fue hacía su baño a sacar un botiquín de primeros auxilios, para sacar unas vendas y todo lo necesario para curar la herida.

Se sentó al lado de House y suavemente pasó la gasa con yodo, para desinfectar la herida en la sien izquierda, luego con mucho cuidado comenzó a vendarle la cabeza, para luego dejar suavemente la cabeza de House en la almohada.

Se levantó de la cama y fue al cuarto de House para sacar un pijama, cuando lo tuvo fue a su cuarto, pero se sorprendió al ver a House, que estaba sentado en la cama mirándolo con confusión. Rápidamente se acercó al lado de él.

-Hey… ¿Qué sucedió?.-Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Quién eres tú?...-Preguntó mirando a Wilson, el cual palideció levente.-¿Por qué estoy desnudo?...

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto críticas._


	2. Chapter 2

"**Te quiero recordar"**

* * *

**Resumen:** *Establecido en el capitulo trece, temporada seis, "Moviendo Cadenas"*. House se golpeó más fuerte en la cabeza cuando intento levantarse de la tina y el pasamano se salió. Ahora sufre amnesia… ¿Podrá Wilson lograr que lo recuerde?.

**Disclaimer: **House M.D no me pertenece, si fuese mío… ¡Reinaría el Hilson!

* * *

**Capitulo 2**: ¿Quién eres?

-¿Quién eres tú?...-Preguntó mirando a Wilson, el cual palideció levente.-¿Por qué estoy desnudo?...-Preguntó cogiendo el cobertor y tapándose.

-House, no es gracioso. ¿Qué te sucedió?.-Habló Wilson de manera seria mirando los ojos de House, en los cuales vio… ¿temor y confusión?... ¿Qué rayos había sucedido?...

-¡¿Quién eres tú y por qué estás aquí?.-Preguntó House alzando la voz, pero Wilson pudo ver su rostro que estaba aterrado. Con cuidado posó una mano en el hombro de House y le miró con cariño.

-House, soy yo, Wilson… te encontré sangrando en la bañera… ¿Qué te sucedió?.-Wilson rogaba internamente que House no tuviese lo que estaba pesando, ¡Por Dios!, todo menos eso…

-Yo… no lo recuerdo…-Dijo House llevando una de sus manos a su cabeza. No podía recordar nada… ¿Qué hacía ahí?... ¿Por qué estaba desnudo?... ¿Quién era ese tipo que lo llamaba House?.-No recuerdo nada…

-Tranquilo…-Murmuro Wilson mirándolo a los ojos, aparentando una seguridad que no sentía. Debía llevarlo al hospital.-Greg… soy yo, Jimmy… Wilson… tranquilo…

-¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si no recuerdo nada?.-Le espetó molesto House.-¡Largo de aquí!.-Le gritó incorporándose en la cama y levantándose, pero una punzada de dolor en su muslo derecho hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, pero Wilson reacciono rápidamente y cogió a House entre sus brazos. El médico mayor cogía con ambas manos su muslo.

Como pudo, Wilson recostó a House en su cama.

-¿Por qué duele tanto?...-Preguntó House con una mueca de dolor cruzándole el rostro.

-Espérame…-Wilson salió, prácticamente corriendo de la habitación a buscar Ibuprofeno y un vaso de agua. Cuando volvió vio a House hecho un ovillo mientras sujetaba su pierna.-Bebe esto…-Dijo entregándosela a House, el cual lo miró desconfiado.-Te quitara el dolor…

House, dudoso, cogió la pastilla y el vaso de agua que Wilson le ofrecía, bebiéndose ambas cosas.

-Bien…-Murmuro Wilson.-Ten… ponte esta ropa…-Dijo Wilson cogiendo la ropa, que había dejado a un lado en la cama, y tendiéndosela a House.-Es tu ropa… yo enseguida vuelvo…-Dijo caminando en dirección al baño, cerró la puerta y soltó un suspiro. Aquello no le podía estar sucediendo… House no podía haberse olvidado de todo, ¿verdad?.

Fue en dirección a la tina e inspeccionó el lugar donde había estado el pasamano, no se veía como si el azulejo se hubiese salido, ni mucho menos, se veía como si alguien lo hubiese soltado a propósito para que House se callera, pero ¿Quién?... Sin prestarle atención a eso, por el momento, vacio la bañera para después salir del baño, suponía que House ya se había vestido.

Salió y, como supuso, House se estaba terminando de poner la camiseta. Los ojos azules lo miraron con desconfianza.

-¿Ahora me dirás quien eres y que sucedió?, ¿Por qué no puedo mover mi pierna derecha?, ¿Por qué estas en mi casa?...-Gruño House observándolo, pero algo dentro de él le decía que podía confiar en el hombre que lo miraba.

-Muy bien, Greg…-Se sintió raro llamando a House por su nombre, pero le agradaba.-Supongo que te estabas bañando y cuando querías salir el pasamano se soltó y te golpeaste la cabeza con él… Creo que tienes amnesia… Greg…

-¿Amnesia?...-Preguntó sorprendido, bueno… eso explicaría el porqué no recordaba nada.

-Si… tú te llamas Gregory House, eres el jefe del departamento de diagnostico en el hospital… yo soy James Wilson… Los dos vivimos aquí…-Dijo mirando a House con cariño. Su mano fue hacia la venda, que cubría la frente de House, y con sus dedos acarició suavemente la sien de House.

-¿Somos pareja o qué?.-Dijo sintiéndose incomodo por los dedos de Wilson acariciando suavemente su cabeza, pero aquello lograba calmarlo.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?.-Preguntó Wilson con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas mientras mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo… ¿Qué responder a eso?... ¡Por Dios!, él amaba a House, pero decirle una mentira en ese momento sería traicionar su confianza y aprovecharse de él.

-Por tu reacción… supongo que sí…-Murmuro House observando al hombre, algo en él le despertaba confianza y ¿amor?... ¿Podía amar a alguien que no recordaba?...-¿Somos pareja, Jimmy?...

-Bueno…-Wilson sentía como un nudo comenzaba a formársele en la garganta, y el hecho de que House lo llamase Jimmy no mejoraba mucho la situación.-Sí…-Sabía que cuando House recordase todo lo odiaría por esto, pero no podía evitarlo, deseaba fuertemente que eso fuese verdad, que ambos fuesen algo más que amigos…

Antes de que se diera cuenta House lo estaba besando suavemente en los labios. Sorprendido comenzó a corresponder al beso que el médico mayor le daba, no podía creer que aquello se sintiera tan bien. Lentamente se fueron separando, por la falta de aire, cuando contempló el rostro de House vio que el médico mayor tenía una sonrisa socarrona en la cara.

-De-Debemos ir al hospital.-Dijo sonrojado Wilson, por su parte House estaba seguro de algo, tal vez no podría recordar a James, pero aquello que sintió cuando lo besó no se comparaba a nada… seguramente de verdad serían pareja.

(…)

Wilson detuvo el automóvil en el estacionamiento del hospital. Su vista se posó en House, el cual vestía con unos jeans y una chaqueta deportiva.

-¿Aquí es donde trabajamos?.-Preguntó House curioso mirando el hospital.

-Sí… Iremos a ver a Cuddy, nuestra jefa, para explicarle lo sucedido.-Los dos bajaron del automóvil, House con un poco de dificultad debido a que llevaba el bastón. Wilson se colocó al lado de él y antes de que se diera cuenta House lo tenía cogido de la mano.

-¿Qué haces?.-Preguntó nervioso Wilson, no estaba acostumbrado a que House se mostrara cariñoso con alguien.

-¿Te molesta?...-Preguntó House mirando nerviosamente a Wilson.

-No… es sólo que tú no eres muy afectivo con las personas… por eso me extraño…-House sólo le sonrió como respuesta y Wilson sintió su corazón latiendo con más fuerza.

Entraron al hospital y Wilson intento ignorar todas las miradas que se posaban en ellos. Fueron hacía la oficina de Cuddy y Wilson vio las cortinas cerradas.

-Quédate aquí, hablare primero con Cuddy para explicarle la situación.-Dijo cuando estuvieron frente a la entrada, House sólo asintió y Wilson fue a hacia la puerta, cuando iba a golpear vio como esta estaba entreabierta.

-No debiste hacer eso…-Escuchó la voz de Cuddy con tono de regaño.

-Pero ellos compraron el departamento que tú querías, lo menos que podía hacer era jugarles unas simples bromar con la zarigüeya y el pasamano.-Wilson escucho la voz de Lucas y sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervir. Entró a la oficina de Cuddy, sobresaltándolos a ambos, y cerró la puerta, no quería que House escuchara.

-¿Qué sucede Wil…-Cuddy cayó al ver como Wilson se acercaba a Lucas y le mandaba un golpe en la cara, para luego cogerlo de los hombros y comenzar a sacudirlo.

-¡Maldito imbécil!.-Murmuro Wilson enojado, nunca había sentido tanto enojo en su vida. Casi pierde a House por culpa de una estúpida broma de ese idiota.-¿Pensaste en algún momento que House podría haber muerto con tu estúpida broma?.

-¿Qué sucede, Jimmy?...-House cayó al entrar y ver a Wilson sosteniendo a un hombre de los hombros mientras que una mujer los miraba a ambos sorprendidos. Wilson al ver a House dentro de la habitación soltó a Lucas y este cayó sobre la silla.

-No pasa nada, House.-Dijo Wilson lo mejor que pudo, en su interior quería masacrar a Lucas.

-¿Qué te sucedió en la cabeza, House?.-Preguntó Cuddy, notando la venda que rodeaba la cabeza del médico. House la miró con el ceño fruncido y le espetó fríamente.

-Alguien soltó el pasamano de mi bañera y me golpee en la cabeza con él.-Cuddy miró a Lucas, el cual veía sorprendido a Wilson mientras se sobaba la mejilla, donde el oncólogo lo había golpeado.-¿Por qué sacudías a este sujeto, Jimmy?.-Preguntó señalando a Lucas con el bastón, sentía que debía conocerlo, pero simplemente no podía recordarlo, lo mismo le sucedía con la mujer.

-Él fue quien soltó el pasamano.-Dijo Wilson fulminando con la mirada a Lucas.

-Tranquilo.-Dijo Cuddy al notar la mirada de Wilson.-Al menos no le sucedió nada grave.

-Por si no lo notaste, mujer, no recuerdo quien rayos es ese sujeto ni porque hizo lo que hizo. Tengo amnesia.-Explicó House con su tono de voz frió, sentía que por algún motivo debía ser de esa manera con esas dos personas.

-Lucas, sal.-Le dijo Cuddy a su novio, mirándolo fríamente. El hombre no insistió y salió de la oficina de Cuddy, dejando a los tres médicos solos.-Siéntense…-Cuddy dijo mirando a los dos hombres, los cales obedecieron y se sentaron, pero para su sorpresa House cogió la mano de Wilson, el cual se sonrojo levemente.-¿Qué sucedió exactamente?...

-Cuando llegue a casa me extrañe de encontrar a House, así que fui a la habitación y vi la luz del baño encendida. Entre y lo encontré, inconsciente sangrando por la cabeza, en la tina. Lo saqué y lo tendí en la cama, pare la sangre y cure sus heridas. Cuando fui a buscarle ropa él despertó y ya no recordaba nada.-Wilson dijo la historia lo más simplificada que pudo.

-¿Amnesia?... ¿Estás seguro, Wilson?.-Preguntó la mujer.

-Los síntomas encajan, no recuerda nada… Tuve que explicarle todo camino hacia acá.-Dijo Wilson mirando de reojo a House, el cual tenía su vista clavada en el escritorio de la decana.-Hay que hacerle exámenes, para determinar cuánto tiempo tardara en recordarlo todo, pero por ahora no puede trabajar…

-Muy bien… House.-Dijo la decana captando la atención del médico mayor.-Llamaré a su equipo para que preparen los exámenes, ¿podrías esperar afuera mientras yo arreglo unos asuntos con Wilson?.-Preguntó amablemente.

-Tengo amnesia, no una deficiencia mental como para que me trates como un niño de guardería.-Dijo House incorporándose de su asiento. Wilson le iba a decir algo, pero House lo calló de un beso, ante la sorpresiva mirada de Cuddy, para después separarse de Wilson y caminar hacía fuera de la oficina.

-¿Por qué House te besó?.-Preguntó Cuddy a, un sonrojado, Wilson.-James…

-Le… dije… por Dios, le dije que éramos pareja…-Cuddy vio sorprendida a Wilson.-Él me lo preguntó, no supe porque lo hizo… pero…-House, que estaba escuchando detrás de la puerta, no pudo seguir ahí parado. Comenzó a caminar lejos de la oficina de Cuddy… Se metió al ascensor y oprimió cualquier botón, quería ir a un lado donde Wilson no lo encontrara.

Esa era la razón de porque actuaba raro con él, ¡no eran nada!... él se había sentido seguro al lado de Wilson, pero él sólo lo había engañado. La puerta del ascensor se abrió y el comenzó a caminar fuera, ni siquiera notó que piso era, sólo quería esconderse de Wilson…

-Hey, House.-Sintió como una mano lo tomaba del brazo y vio a una mujer que lo miraba confundida.-¿Sucede algo?.

-¿Quién eres?...-¿Por qué rayos no podía recordar nada?.

-House, ¿estás bien?.-Preguntó la mujer mirándola confundida.

-No, maldita sea, no estoy bien.-Explotó frente a la mujer, sintió la mirada de curiosos sobre ellos, pero no le importaba.

-¿Quieres conversar?...-Preguntó la mujer mirándolo.

-Sólo… sólo no me lleves con Wilson…-Murmuro House derrotado. La mujer asintió con la cabeza y con condujo a la salida de emergencia. Abrió la puerta, dándole la pasada a House y después entró ella, notó como House se sentaba, con dificultad, en la escalera.

-¿Qué sucede, House?...-Preguntó nuevamente la mujer mirándolo.

-¿Quién eres?...-Le fastidiaba tener que volver a repetir la pregunta, pero es que no podía recordarla, aunque le parecía vagamente familiar.

-Soy Trece…-House alzó una ceja ante el nombre.

-¿Qué mierda de nombre es ese?.-Murmuro con tono sarcástico.

-Tú me lo pusiste, House… ¿Qué te sucedió en la cabeza?...-Preguntó Trece mirando a House, que actuaba muy raro, es decir, más de lo normal.

-Me golpee con un pasamanos cuando salía de la ducha…-Eso fue suficiente para que Trece dedujera que sucedía con House.

-¿Por qué no quieres estar con Wilson?, él es tu mejor amigo.-Trece miró a House pensar unos minutos. ¿Qué perdía con contarle a la mujer que le sucedía?...

-Wilson me engaño…-Dijo desviando su mirada de la de Trece.-Cuando desperté, y no recordaba nada, me aterre al verlo entrar, pero él me tranquilizó y me explico lo que sucedía… yo sólo… le pregunte si éramos pareja… y el dijo que sí… Actúe como un idiota enamorado sólo por creerle.-¿de verdad amaba a Wilson?... debía ser así, no pensaba que la amnesia pudiesen borrar sus sentimientos así como así.

-Tal vez hubiese un motivo por el cual Wilson dijera eso… para serte sincera hay apuestas sobre ustedes.-Sonrió al notar la mirada confundida de House.-La mitad del hospital creen que son pareja, mientras que la otra mitad no.

-¿Por qué piensan eso?.-Preguntó confundido House.

-Ustedes son amigos de mucho antes de que yo entrase a trabajar aquí… creo que incluso antes de lo sucedido con tu pierna.-Dijo notando la atenta mirada de House sobre ella.-Tú te comportas como un imbécil, cretino e hijo de puta con todo el mundo… con la única persona que pareces ser un poco más blanco es con Wilson. Él soporta todo lo que hagas…

-¿Enserio?...-Preguntó House pensando detenidamente eso. En el poco tiempo que recordaba haber estado con Wilson, el médico se preocupaba en demasía por él.

-Cuando la novia de Wilson murió él te culpo a ti y se fue del hospital, pero tú no estuviste tranquilo sin él, lo necesitabas, era parte de ti.-Dijo observando la triste mirada de House.-Cuando saliste del manicomio Wilson te acepto en su casa, han vivido juntos mucho tiempo… así que si Wilson dijo que eran parejas debió tener un motivo de peso. No creo que arriesgue su amistad por nada.

(…)

-Le… dije… por Dios, le dije que éramos pareja…-Wilson sintió la mirada de Cuddy sobre él.-Él me lo preguntó, no supe porque lo hizo… pero… rayos… yo lo amo…-Termino de decir Wilson.

-¿Pensaste en lo que diría House cuando recuperase la memoria?.-Preguntó Cuddy mirándolo comprensivamente.

-Me lo cuestione mucho, antes de responderle, pero… quería estar con él, fue egoísta de mi parte, lo sé, pero no lo pude evitar.-Dijo derrotado Wilson.-Pero tienes razón, cuando recupere la memoria me odiara por eso…

-No lo creo.-Cuddy interrumpió a Wilson.-La amnesia afecta a los recuerdos, no a los sentimientos. Generalmente, las personas con amnesia, les cuesta habituarse de nuevo a sus familias y son esquivos con sus parejas. House, en cambió, te sostuvo de la mano, te llamó Jimmy ante Lucas y sin contar que te besó. Tal vez ambos necesitaban un pequeño empujón, únicamente.-Dijo Cuddy levantándose de su asiento.-Debemos ir con House a que se haga los exámenes.

-Si… dijo Wilson levantándose, un poco aturdido por la revelación de Cuddy, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero se estremeció al verla entre abierta.-Mierda…-Rápidamente fue a la puerta y la abrió, esperando ver a House, pero el médico mayor no estaba ahí.

-¿Qué sucede?...-Preguntó Cuddy confundida.

-House debió escuchar lo que hablamos…-Se maldijo internamente y fue hacía la enfermera de recepción.-¿Has visto a House?.

-Claro, doctor Wilson, fue hacía los ascensores.-Wilson rápidamente salió hacía los ascensores y oprimió el botón para ir al piso de su oficina, algo le decía que tal vez House pudiese estar ahí…

(…)

Trece lo había llevado al despachó de Wilson y ahora estaba recostado en el sofá que había en la oficina.

Estaba pensando en lo que Trece le dijo… ¿Tanto había pasado con Wilson?... Una mejor pregunta, ¿desde cuándo estaba enamorado del médico?, eso era algo que no podría negar, tal vez con su memoria recuperada y todo eso lo negaría, pero no ahora.

Sintió la puerta del despacho abrirse y después cerrarse. Su vista se posó en Wilson, que estaba jadeando, con su peso sostenido en la puerta.

-House yo…-Wilson vio como el médico mayor se levantaba del sofá y le apuntaba con su bastón.

-Me engañaste y actúe como un idiota enamorado, ¿que querías?, ¿vengarte por alguna broma que te hice o algo así?, no recuerdo nada, Wilson, sólo recuerdo que la primera persona que vi, cuando desperté, fuiste tú y que estabas preocupado… confié en ti… y me engañaste.-Cada palabra que dijo House a Wilson se le clavó como un chuchillo en el pecho.

-Yo… sólo quería… sentir tus besos… creer que por una maldita vez en mi vida me amabas… nada más…-Comenzó a decir Wilson.-Te he amado desde hace tanto tiempo, House, que vi mi oportunidad aquí. No pensé en ti… únicamente en mí y me…-Wilson no pudo seguir hablando, ya que House lo estaba besando. Lentamente comenzó a responder al beso, poniendo sus manos alrededor del cuello de House mientras esté lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Tal vez… no pueda recordarte…-Susurro House cuando se separó de los labios de Wilson.-Pero… contigo me sentí seguro… y… yo te…-Incluso con amnesia le costaba decir aquellas palabras.-te… a… amo…-Dijo abrazándose al oncólogo.

-Yo igual, House… siempre estaré contigo…-Murmuro Wilson en el oído de House. Ya no le importaba si recuperaba la memoria hoy, mañana o en diez años más… lo único que House no quería olvidar era ese amor que sentía hacía Wilson.

**TBC.**

* * *

_Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan comentarios. Acepto criticas._


	3. Chapter 3

"**Te quiero recordar"**

* * *

**Resumen:** *Establecido en el capitulo trece, temporada seis, "Moviendo Cadenas"*. House se golpeó más fuerte en la cabeza cuando intento levantarse de la tina y el pasamano se salió. Ahora sufre amnesia… ¿Podrá Wilson lograr que lo recuerde?.

**Disclaimer:** House M.D no me pertenece, si fuese mío… ¡Reinaría el Hilson!

* * *

**Capitulo 3:** Remember…

Después de lo sucedido en la oficina de Wilson, este llevó a House a la casa de ambos.

Le iba explicando cada detalle de lo que habían vivido en su vida… y analizándolo realmente bien, ambos eran una pareja, como un viejo matrimonio.

Estaciono su auto y ambos se bajaron, pero para su sorpresa House lo tomó de la mano, sin decir nada, sólo sonriéndole con suavidad. Ambos caminaron hacia su piso, para cuando llegar, Wilson se sacó su cacheta y la colgó, mirando a House.

- ¿Tienes hambre, Greg? – Le sonrió, dispuesto a comenzar a cocinar algo, pero para su gran sorpresa, House lo cogió los hombros y comenzó a besarlo.

El menor jadeó sorprendido, dándole la oportunidad a House de meter su lengua dentro de su boca, explorándola completamente, reclamándola como propia, mientras sus largos dedos se colaban debajo de la camisa de Wilson, acariciándole la piel de espalda, pegándolo más a él.

- J-Jimmy… - Wilson escuchó sorprendido como la voz de House salía como un gruñido de placer, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran aún más. – T-Te necesito… - Y como, para reafirmar sus palabras, comenzó a mover sus caderas con suavidad, haciéndole notar a Wilson el bulto que crecía en ellos.

Jadeando sonrojados se volvieron a besar, mientras el mayor lentamente lo iba guiando hacía la habitación.

Cuando lograron llegar a ella, bajo mucho tropiezos y choques con las paredes. House recostó con suavidad a Wilson en la cama, como si fuera el menor el que estaba herido y no recordaba nada.

El médico mayor comenzó a besarlo con suavidad, paseando sus manos, abriéndole la camisa a James, comenzando a acariciarle su pecho, bajando sus labios hasta su cuello, lamiéndolo con suavidad y marcándolo con sus dientes.

James estaba completamente rojo, no recordaba nunca haber estado tan ansioso con el toque de alguien antes, pero claro… ahora no era cualquier persona… era su House.

Sus labios descendieron hasta el pecho de Wilson, comenzando a mordisquearle los pezones mientras sus manos comenzaban a abrir los pantalones de Wilson, bajándole los pantalones con los bóxers del hombre.

Sonrió al ver como Wilson estaba duro y con sus largos dedos comenzó a acariciar su miembro, mientras se lamía tres dedos, para cuando estuvieran bien mojados, comenzar a meter lentamente esos tres dedos en el ano de Wilson, comenzando a dilatarlo lentamente, mientras le mordisqueaba el oído al menor, murmurándole lo estrecho que se sentía su trasero.

Cuando creyó que el menor estaba listo, se enderezó, ignorando completamente el dolor de su pierna, desvistiéndose, para luego ponerse entre las piernas del oncólogo, rozando con su miembro la estrecha entrada de Wilson, entrando lentamente en él, gruñendo al sentirse tan apretado, murmurándole lo bien que se sentía, para cuando entrar completamente en él, quedarse quieto, esperando que se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro, mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo.

Wilson gimió al sentir la mano de House en su miembro y comenzó a mover su cadera, buscando más de aquello, sintiendo como el dolor de se iba y sólo le dejaba un delicioso placer.

Al sentir aquello, House comenzó a envestirlo lo más fuerte que su pierna le permitía golpeándole su próstata una y otra vez, gruñendo al escuchar los gemidos nacer de los labios de Wilson, sintiendo como su miembro era apretado por esa estrecha entrada.

Ambos gemían, sintiendo como el placer los envolvía, sintiéndose como ambos encajaban completamente en el otro, sintiéndose completos por primera vez en sus vidas.

Sin poder más Wilson termino arqueándose de placer, gimiendo, manchando a ambos con sus fluidos. House, al sentir su miembro demasiado apretado, termino dando unas torpes envestidas, corriéndose en el interior de Wilson, jadeando rojo, cayendo sobre él, buscando sus labios sonrojado.

Se besaron una y otra vez, hasta que el sueño los venció y ambos cayeron en un profundo sueño, abrazándose al otro.

**~ O ~ O ~ O ~ O ~**

Los pesados rayos del sol, que se colaban por la cortina entre abierta, hicieron que el oncólogo se despertase. Se revolvió en la cama, buscando a House, pero se sorprendió al no encontrarlo.

Se incorporó en la cama, pero el dolor en su trasero hizo que se sonrojara y que no pudiese moverse fuertemente.

Con cuidado se levantó de la cama, poniéndose unos boxers, para salir a paso lento de la habitación, yendo a la cocina, viendo ahí a House.

- Hey Wilson… - Dijo House cocinando, sin ver a Wilson, el cual se estremeció al ser llamado _Wilson_… cielos… acaso… ¿acaso House ya recordaba todo?. – Respondiendo a la pregunta que te estas haciendo, Wilson, si recuerdo toda mi vida… - El médico apago la estufa y se acercó a Wilson cojeando con suavidad, aún desnudo, sorprendiendo a Wilson besándolo suavemente en los labios.

- ¿No e-estas molesto p-por q-que te mentí? – Preguntó Wilson sonrojado cuando House cortó el beso.

- ¿Molesto?, sí… - Le sonrió socarronamente. – Pero de que necesito un golpe en la cabeza y actuar como idiota para poder decirte que te amo… - Le sonrió y sin más lo beso con suavidad, sin decir ya nada más, porque sabía que su forma de ser no podría decirle todas las veces a Wilson cuanto lo amaba, pero sólo esperaba que el oncólogo entendiese su forma de ser… porque de verdad lo amaba… y lo único que querría sería recordarlo siempre… aunque sonara muy cursi para él, incluso en su cabeza…

**~ The end ~**

_Perdón mundo por demorarme tanto en terminar este fic, pero aquí esta el final, espero que les gustase, como a mi me gusto escribirlo… ¡Badguy fuera!_


End file.
